


The Irony

by lieutenant_hatshepsut



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Human Outsider (Dishonored), M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 00:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16439510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieutenant_hatshepsut/pseuds/lieutenant_hatshepsut
Summary: Бездна пришла во дворец (или нет).





	The Irony

Корво привык называть ее Меган, хоть и знал, что это не настоящее имя. Меган была союзником; ловко управляясь с лодкой даже одной рукой, она молчаливо поджидала его среди прибрежной осоки, как Самюэль когда-то, готовила ему простую моряцкую похлебку и вечно подгорающие яйца с беконом и никогда не спрашивала о том, о чем он не хотел говорить. Корво знал о существовании Билли Лерк, одной из китобоев Дауда, знал, что она еще жива — но с ней он никогда не встречался. Тем удивительнее было то, что записка, доставленная ему в руки, оказалась подписанной этим именем — но он узнал почерк, и тот принадлежал Меган. 

Она ждала его в небольшом трактирчике в порту, где можно было переночевать за монету и напиться — за две. Корво пожал ей руку, она улыбнулась, сказала, что местную выпивку гонят из мочи и дохлых хрустаков, но у нее при себе фляжка, и они устроились за столом, как старые друзья, которые давно не виделись и теперь присматриваются друг к другу, силясь углядеть перемены. Они молча выпили; во фляжке оказался крепкий, добротный ром.

Меган заговорила первой — не глядя ему в лицо, тихо сказала:

— Дауд погиб.

Корво кивнул. Известие оставило его равнодушным; он не мог вспомнить ни лица, ни голоса Дауда, не мог вспомнить, что чувствовал, когда тот просил пощады; когда-то давно он, может быть, жаждал мести и справедливости — теперь же платил десятку таких, как Дауд.

— Как корабль? — спросил Корво.

Меган вздохнула.

— Я сожгла его. Он все равно уже ни на что не годился. И я думала, что меня ждет путь в один конец. 

Корво придвинул к ней стакан, мутный от отпечатков чужих ладоней, и Меган подлила ему еще. Ей что-то нужно было от него, но она не торопилась переходить к делу. Корво знал: чем дольше прелюдия, тем больше у тебя попросят; это правило работало и со шлюхами, и с агентами, и с аристократами. Он был многим обязан Меган, и она никогда не давала понять, что будет ждать ответной услуги — но такие долги, если их приходится выплачивать, обыкновенно обходятся дороже всего.

— Тебе нужна моя помощь? — спросил Корво.

— Нет, — сказала Меган, ухмыльнувшись — он давно привык к ее манере посмеиваться над собственными мыслями, а не словами собеседника. — Может быть. Я здесь не одна. Он хочет тебя видеть.

— Соколов? — наугад предположил Корво.

Меган покачала головой.

— Если захочешь увидеть Соколова — придется тебе самому плыть в Тивию. Знаешь, ему там хорошо.

— Славно. Кто тогда?

Меган залпом допила содержимое своего стакана и поднялась на ноги.

— Идем, я провожу.

Корво знал, что это не ловушка, но предчувствие неизвестного, ощущение, что он не знает чего-то, пустило его кровь бегом. Он оставил свой бокал недопитым.

Они поднялись наверх, и подавальщик, молоденький светловолосый парнишка с цепким взглядом, проводил их глазами. Корво попытался вспомнить, не из его ли кармана парень получает за наблюдательность, и не смог.

Меган открыла перед ним дверь, пропуская вперед.

— Ты ведь знаешь, как подозрительно это выглядит? — спросил Корво.

Меган издала хриплый смешок, и он переступил порог.

Он сперва не узнал человека, который был в комнате. Не мальчишка, но и не мужчина еще, одет с чужого плеча, востроносый и бледный. Но потом зашипела свечка, дрогнул огонек, а следом дрогнули тени, сгущая тьму под ресницами, и Корво беззвучно ахнул.

Он сделал еще два шага вперед. Замер, не зная, чего от него ждут — чтобы он опустился на колени? Чтобы протянул руку с клеймом метки? 

Чужой шумно выдохнул и неуверенно улыбнулся. Его лицо больше не походило на маску утопленника, скулы порозовели, нижняя губа чуть припухла, словно он кусал ее, как новобранец перед первым смотром.

— Корво, — сказал он не своим голосом. — Я... здравствуй.

Корво слышал, как вошла Меган и прикрыла дверь за его спиной. Чужой, глядя в его лицо, перестал улыбаться и сложил руки на груди. Корво привык видеть его таким; это развязало ему язык. 

— Понятия не имею, что происходит, — сказал он. — И кто-то должен мне рассказать. Но, миножьи потроха, это место тебе не подходит.

Корво ожидал, что его одернут, укажут на то, как незначительны его суждения и желания — но маска Чужого снова треснула, превращаясь в лицо улыбающегося мальчишки.  
***

С тех пор, как умерла Джессамина, Корво редко делил с кем-то постель. Он предпочитал мужчин — потому что они были менее склонны распространяться о том, какие вопросы обсуждали за закрытыми дверями с лордом-защитником, опасаясь за свою репутацию. Некоторые были уверены, что смогут использовать связь с ним для продвижения по службе — тем, кто был способен сделать свои честолюбивые устремления неочевидными, Корво даже порой благоволил. Дело всегда было в потребностях тела, в стремлении отдохнуть, никогда — в страсти или хотя бы вожделении. 

Он почти забыл, каково это — держать чью-то руку и желать перецеловать каждый палец, смотреть на чьи-то губы — и воображать их мягкость и отзывчивость, проснуться ночью — и прийти в себя, лишь почувствовав под пальцами холод дверной ручки, когда внутренний голос настойчиво твердит: возвращайся в постель, в чужой спальне тебя не ждут.

Тогда чужая спальня находилась в другом крыле, теперь — напротив. Тогда речь шла об Императрице, теперь — о божестве. Корво думал с веселой иронией: всегда стараюсь прыгнуть выше головы.

Меган исчезла тем же вечером — рассказала о том, что произошло в городке на пике Шиндейри, расплатилась за комнату и пожелала удачи. Осталась ли она в Дануолле или села на корабль, Корво не знал — не знали и его агенты и осведомители. Очарованный тем, в чьей компании теперь находился, он даже на время позабыл о них.

Чужой был неразговорчив. Корво сопроводил его во дворец, послал за портным, приказал слугам организовать ванну, а кухаркам — постараться. Эмили была встревожена, и Корво не знал, чего она боится больше — того, что Бездна пришла в ее дом, или того, что об этом станет известно Смотрителям. Он успокоил ее, как когда-то в детстве: ласковыми словами и теплым молоком. Он знал, что немногие видели лицо Чужого — и ни один из них не был желанным гостем в Аббатстве.

Когда на Дануолл наполз вечерний туман, Корво позволил себе заглянуть в комнату, где оставил свое божество. Он был совершенно поражен коротким словом: «спасибо».

Он попросил разрешения остаться и пробыл в комнате до поздней ночи, задавая осторожные вопросы и получая скупые ответы. Корво смущал голос Чужого, живой и полный чувств, но ему казалось, он сможет привыкнуть к этому. Он разом получил то, чего хотел долгие годы, но всегда считал недоступным — Чужой был перед ним, осязаем и ощутим. Корво мог прикоснуться к нему, мог почувствовать запах мыльного корня, исходящий от кожи и волос, мог удержать его, просто взяв за руку, мог заставить всю Империю служить его желаниям... Корво укорил себя за последнюю мысль, но с веселой беспечностью влюбленного дурака. 

Его влюбленность прожила неделю.

В замке не было Бездны — Бездна ушла из Чужого. Корво ухаживал за мальчишкой, который с робким восторгом принимал знаки внимания. 

Отчаявшись, Корво переспал с ним, надеясь, что затухающее чувство восхищения и интереса вернется, но секс оказался скучен, и Корво едва не приказал любовнику убраться из постели.

Чужой улыбался во сне.

Его присутствие раздражало, и Корво долго не мог заснуть. Задремать удалось только на рассвете; сквозь сон Корво слышал, как кто-то терзал струны в соседней комнате. Музыка становилась все громче и громче, и он попытался проснуться, чтобы вышвырнуть незванного артиста прочь, дернулся всем телом — и провалился в алую муть.

Она обволакивала его, подобно морской воде — и, подобно волне, она вынесла его на берег Ничего. В абсолютной тьме, разрываемой лишь алыми точками далеких звезд, он словно ступал по разлитым в бесконечности чернилам. Темнота жарко выдохнула ему в затылок и приветливо прошептала: 

— Здравствуй, мой дорогой Корво.


End file.
